


Turtle Doves

by Dopple_Girl



Category: Original Work
Genre: But it’s 2:30 AM and I’m not done writing that one, F/F, I couldn’t decide on an idea, I want to sleep so I am, That one will be up by the end of the month, The one Critter made of you remember that one, Yeah I had the idea and went with it, You know cause it’s MerMay, mermaid au, superpower au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopple_Girl/pseuds/Dopple_Girl
Summary: Two girls from different sides of the screen, worlds apart. That’s the real world. We don’t like the real world.We like superpowers and mermaids. Not together, that’s weird. But we like being together and being fluffy. Because that’s what wives are: adorable, fluffy and perfect.





	Turtle Doves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostlyDreemurr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyDreemurr/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Melly. I wish I could tell you this in person but I guess this is the best I can do for now. I love you. <3

Dopple’s footsteps were, in the best attempt she could muster, soft across the hardwood floors of the hallway. Every creek of the house settling made her jump and freeze. She didn’t want her girlfriend to hear her as she approached her room. Plus the one other time she tried teleporting practically ended in a “Melly.exe had stopped working” scenario. So, the old fashion way was it: the door. Hand now on the handle, she quickly pushed it open. 

“Happy Birthday Melly!” She whispered yelled, as not to wake some of the others. But she wasn’t in her room. “Great, well now I just look like an idiot.”

She sighed, knowing the one other place Melly could be: the lab. Probably she got so involved in tinkering with something that time slipped through her fingers. Dopple closed her eyes, picturing every detail of her beloved’s favorite place. The wires scattered with various places and metal surfaces everywhere. A burn mark on the right wall from a failed attempt to modify a flamethrower and the yellow and black tape she wasn’t supposed to teleport across. And Melly. Melly sitting on that spinning chair she loves so much either passed out around some invention she was working on or tinkering with something. Her brown flowing hair tied back in a bun and her glasses strewn to the side to make room for better protection. 

She opened her eyes, and she was there. 

Dopple made sure to make enough noise that Melly could here but not too much to startle her and cause a mistake. A quick turn of the head and nod acknowledge that. Dopple made her way towards the other, slowly. 

“I thought you were supposed to go to bed.” Melly said as she finished up the latest thing she was working on. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Dopple countered, a little clever smirk dawning her face. “But, to answer the inevitable question of why I am up, it’s Midnight here which makes it Noon there but either way it’s the 18th in both places so …”

Melly cut Dopple off with a kiss, having closed the distance between them. Of course she figured it would turn to the 18th at some point. She just never guessed that her turtle wife would stay up just to wish her a little Happy 18th Birthday. The two broke apart from the kiss, both smiling and Dopple with her eyes closed still. 

“Happy Birthday, Melly.” Dopple breathed. “Congrats, you’re an adult.” Melly giggled as she wrapped her arms around the other. 

“I don’t feel like one.”

“I don’t think it really matters. It’s a big birthday for you, so we’ve got to celebrate!” Dopple broke away from the mini hug as she began to excitedly share ideas. “Obviously I need a cake.”

“You’re not stealing one.” Melly interjected, knowing who she was talking to. 

“That was ONE time, okay?” Dopple rolled her eyes at her wife’s giggles. “Fine, I won’t steal a cake. I will, however, steal a gift from Amazon for you. Maybe a small turtle plushie.”

“I approve the stealing from Jeff Bezos.” 

“Yes!” Dopple was bouncing at this point, her excitement barely contained. “But we need to figure out something to do during the day. It’s up to you, but you’re not staying in this lab all day. We could do something adventurous like skydiving or more relaxing like a spa place or we could, uh, maybe road trip?”

Melly laughed at Dopple’s eccentrics, before wrapping her arms around her waist. Dopple didn’t hesitate, letting her arms rest on Melly’s shoulders as the two began to sway.

“How about … we take it easy.” Melly suggested. “Sleep in and cuddle. Then we’ll go to that little cafe where we met for lunch, just like the old days. Then we’ll go out and see Detective Pikachu, because you know we both want to see that. Sneak into the theater for that though cause I’m not paying for tickets.” Dopple laughed at that one. “Then we’ll head back here and celebrate with the others cause you can’t hog my entire birthday.”

“Ahhh, why not?” More laugher escaped both sides at the little statement. 

“Dork.”

“At least I’m your dork.” Dopple quipped back immediately. “I love you, Jhoyce.”

“I love you, Katie.” 

A quick kiss, no more than a few moments of contact. They broke the hug only to hold hands, fingers linked together like they were never letting go. And, united as one, they went back to bed.


End file.
